ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
Outfits are a large part of Lady Gaga's marketing dynamics. Since a young age, she had already started creating her own unique outfits by taking bits and pieces and putting them together. Gaga's outfits are often the center of controversy or discussion because of the head-turning effects. Please note, all fur items are faux. 2008 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg|Latex Jumpsuit (Haus of Gaga) PK-Suit01.png|Poker Face Suit (Haus of Gaga) Maison-martin-margiela-fall-2008-coat.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Maison Martin Margiela) BoGP003.jpg|Molded Top (Haus of Gaga) Origami (White).jpg|Origami Dress (Haus of Gaga) Mike-feeney-shoulder-piece-profile.png|Spring 2008 (Mike Feeney) Antonio-berardi-fall-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Antonio Berardi) MissSixty21-YellowJacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008-09 Miss Sixty Brown-Grey-Jacket2008.jpg 2008-BlackDress.jpg Avalon-oct23-2008.jpg 024-1.jpg 2009 Herve Leger Strapless Bandeau Dress .jpg|"HL2029" (Hervé Léger) 30454 134517073235223 112280945458836 239069 8190637 n.jpg|Bleeding Bodysuit (Haus of Gaga) Bubble Dress 1.jpg|Bubble Dress (Haus of Gaga) Lady GaGa Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say S.jpg|Daffodil Dress (Haus of Gaga) Diamond Crown and Ensemble 2.jpg|Diamond Princess Ensemble (Franc Fernandez) FameMonster-Cape.jpg|Fame Monster Cape (House of Blueeyes) jean-charles-de-castelbajac-fall-2009-rtw-kermit-the-frog-jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg|Living Dress (Haus of Gaga) Paparazzi-Dress.png|MUGLER inspired Mirrored Dress (Haus of Gaga) Ashley-isham-spring-2009-dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Ashley Isham) MeetstheQueen2.jpg|Queen Elizabeth I inspired Royal Red Latex Dress (Atsuko Kudo) American Idol Dress Sketch 2009.jpg|Custom (Benjamin Cho) Alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Bernard Chandran SpringSummer 2009.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Mark and Estelle Ripped Leggings.png|Ripped Leggings (Mark and Estelle) Balmain Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Balmain) Dolce & Gabanna Fall Winter 2009 RTW.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Gypsy 05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit.png|05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit (Gypsy) Jasmine Di Milo Fall 2009 RTW Butterfly Vest.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jasmine de Milo) Marc Jacoobs Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 002.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Manish Fall 2009 RTW.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Manish Arora) Jean Charles De Castlebajac Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 HC Lavender Bodysuit.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Black Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Chanel Fall 2009 RTW Black Button-Front Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Chanel) Chanel Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Chanel) Balenciaga Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Balenciaga) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 003.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (MUGLER) Marjan Pejoski Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marjan Pejoski) Lie Sang Bong Fall 2009 RTW Metallic Zip-Front Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Lie Sang Bong) Boudicca Spring 2008 HC Embellished Taffeta Jumpsuit.png|Spring/Summer 2008 (Boudicca) Jeremy Scott Fall 2009 RTW Mouse Ears Yellow Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jeremy Scott) Amaya Arzuaga Fall 2009 RTW Ruffle Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Amaya Arzuaga) Vivienne Westwood Fall 2009RTW Embroidered Sheer Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Vivienne Westwood) Thierry Mugler Spring 1991 RTW Metal Armor Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 1991 (Thierry Mugler) Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Silk Ruffle Shorts.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Iris Van Herpen Fall 2009 RTW Leather Harness Coat.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Iris van Herpen) Bernard Chandran Fall 2009 RTW Oversize Sleeve Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Bernard Chandran Spring 2009 RTW Split Top Strapless Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) D&G Organza Butterfly Jersey T-Shirt.png|(Dolce & Gabbana) Tumblr lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1 500.jpg|Fall/Winter 1998 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) 00380m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) 00090m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Unbenannt-1-142417 XL.jpg|Spring/Summer 1998 Haute Couture (MUGLER) Leop.jpg|Fall/Winter 1995 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Corset.jpg|Fall/Winter 1991 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Dress..jpg|Custom piece (Olima) ALEXNOBLEladygagaF.jpg|(Alex Noble) Vivienne Westwood Fall 2009 RTW Printed Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Vivienne Westwood) Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 RTW Hoop Skirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Raffaele Ascione 2008 RTW Leather Jacket.jpg|2008 Graduate Colloection (Raffaele Ascione) Viktor & Rolf Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Dolce & Gabbana Fall 2009 RTW Longsleeve Tulle Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Givenchy Fall 2009 RTW Zipped Longsleeve Lace Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Givenchy) 00500m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Givenchy) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2009 RTW Striped Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Hussein Chalayan) Jeremy Scott Spring 2001 RTW Shell Collar Swimsuit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2001 (Jeremy Scott) The Blonds Spring 2009 RTW Metallic Star Corset.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (The Blonds) Holly Russell Blue Jewel Beetle Gown.jpg|2009 Graduate (Holly Russell) Gareth Pugh Fall 2008 RTW Origami Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Gareth Pugh) Christian Dior Spring 2008 Trousers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2008 (Dior) Francesco Scognamiglio Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Francesco Scognamiglio) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 Modified Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Satin Bra and Shirt.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Orschel-Read Couture Spring 2010 Pants.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Orschel-Read Couture) Dolce & Gabbana Spring 2007 RTW Metal Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Dolce & Gabbana) 00190m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) 91521877 10.preview.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Mcqueen1.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Agent Provocateur Love Demi Bra.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Love Brief.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Dolce & Gabbana Lace Mixe Cotton Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Black Silk and Nylon Organza Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Prada) Prada Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Prada) Ann-Sofie Back Fall 2009 RTW Lace Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Ann-Sofie Back) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2009 RTW Pleated Spin Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Jil Sander Spring 2010 RTW Short Sleeve Lamé Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Jil Sander) Karl Lagerfeld Spring 2010 RTW Short Sleeve Blouse.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Karl Lagerfeld) D&G Dolce & Gabbana Cinderella Mini Ball Gown FW 2009.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Gareth Pugh Spring 2007 Wings.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Gareth Pugh) Bernard Chandran Spring 2010 RTW Metallic Capelet Top.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Bernard Chandran) Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Strapless Grey Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Valentino) Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Lemon Silk Organza Strapless Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Valentino) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2010 RTW Striped Trousers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Hussein Chalayan) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2010 RTW Tuxedo Fan Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Viktor & Rolf) Maison Martin margiela the Artisanal Collection.jpg|Artisanal Collection (Maison Martin Margiela) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Crystal Overlay Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Prada) Lie Sang Bong Spring 2010 RTW Button-Down Sleeveless Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Lie Sang Bong) Vilsbol de Arce Exaggerated Shoulder Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Vilsbol de Arce) Christian Dior Spring 2010 Lace Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dior) Talbot Runhof Spring 2009 RTW Feathered Skirt Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Talbot Runhof) Penkov Spring 2009 RTW Heavy Sleeve Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Penkov) Frankie Morello Spring 2009 RTW Ruffled Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Frankie Morello) Kaviar Gauche Spring 2009 RTW Metallic Top and Pants Ensemble.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Kaviar Gauche) Malene Birger Spring 2009 Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Malene Birger) Acne Spring 2009 RTW Peplum Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Acne) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2009 HC Longsleeve Bolero.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2009 Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) Jeremy Scott and Schott Sping Summer 2009.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Jeremy Scott with Schott) IMG 0666.JPG|(Vava Dudu) 56601499.preview.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Josep Font) Thierry-mugler-spring-2005-corset-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 2005 (Thierry Mugler Dolce-Gabbana-Spring-2010-RTW-dolce-and-gabbana-8438055-360-540.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) Benjamin Cho Spring 2005 Polar Bear Faux Fur.jpg|Spring/Summer 2005 (Benjamin Cho) Pam Hogg Fall 2009 Multi-Colored Jumpsuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Pam Hogg) Yvonne Lau Graduate Collection.jpg|Graduate 2009 (Yvonne Lau) Pierre Cardin Spring 2009 Gold Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Pierre Cardin) Ioannis Dimitrousis Spring 2010 RTW Fishnet Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Ioannis Dimitrousis) 2010 AmfAR.jpg|88 Pearls (Haus of Gaga and Terence Koh) Lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-126815599616.jpg|American Flag Bikini (Haus of Gaga) Black Fire Dress.jpg|Custom piece (Yuima Nakazato) TelephoneFashion2.jpg|Custom piece (Brian Lichtenberg) Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg|Living Dress (Haus of Gaga) Nobackground.png|Meat Bikini (Franc Fernandez) Meat Dress.jpg|Meat Dress (Franc Fernandez) Flamingo Dress Runway.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Charlie le Mindu) Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png|(Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Sacred Hear Monster Ball Alex Noble.png|Custom Piece 2010 (Alex Noble) Jaiden rVa James.png|Custom piece (Jaiden rVa James) jailscene sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Born This Way Jacket.jpg|Custom piece (Tom Tom and Haus of Gaga)|link=Born This Way Jacket 00420m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Alexander McQueen) 00510m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Gaga-telephone-thierry-mugler7.jpg|Fall/Winter 1995 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Chain Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Viktor & Rolf) BRIT Awards Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Francesco Scognamiglio) TheWhiteTieandTiaraBallSketch.jpg|Custom piece (Francesco Scognamiglio) IMG 1521.jpg|(Void of Course) IMG 2385.jpg|(Void of Course) Olima Rusched Fall 2010 RTW Silk Longsleeve Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Olima) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2010 Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Maison Martin Margiela) Grammy Arrival Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Armani) TMB-Armani01.jpg|Custom piece (Armani) Alejandro Dancers Sketch.jpg|Custom dancers pieces (Armani) VMA 2010 Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Armani) Armani Shades sketch.png|Custom dancers pieces (Armani) American Idol Dress Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Armani) 62m.jpg|Resort 2010 (Chanel) 00410m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Chanel) 00650m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Chanel) 00080m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (YSL) Ingrid Vlasov Shirt.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Ingrid Vlasov) 00310m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2006 (Dior) Dolce-and-gabbana-pre-fall-2010-velvet-bolero-jacket-profile.jpg|Pre-Fall 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) 00320m-1.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) Haider Ackermann Spring 2011 RTW Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) Haider Ackermann Spring 2011 RTW Blue Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) Haider Ackerman Spring 2011 RTW Red and Black Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) Pam Hogg Fall 2010 RTW Bodysuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Pam Hogg) Pam Hogg Fall 2010 RTW Wool and Leather Ensemble.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Pam Hogg) Toon Geboers Fall 2010 Silk Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Toon Geboers) Emilie Pirlot 2009 RTW Mysterious Wonderland Dress.jpg|2009 Collection (Emilie Pirlot) Asher Levine Strait Jacket.jpg|Custom (Asher Levine) In NYC.jpg|Custom (Asher Levine) Agent Provocateur Silk Stockings.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Corset.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Whip Me Stockings.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Love Thong.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Love Cream Bra.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Norma Kamali Vintage Studded Swimsuit.png|(Norma Kamali) Eric Mio Swimsuit.png|(Norma Kamali) Amaya Arzuaga Spring 2011 Sheer Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Amaya Arzuaga) *Second Skin Bodysuit *Spy-Cam Suit *Veggie Bikini 2011 Born This Way Jacket.jpg|Born This Way Jacket Bordelle-spring-2011-elastic-strap-dress-profile.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Bordelle) Sally-lapointe-spring-2011-rtw-black-long-dress-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Sally LaPointe) Lady-gaag-norma-kamali2.jpg|(Norma Kamali) American-apparel-flex-fleece-zip-hoody-profile.jpg|(American Apparel) Performing Born This Way at Grammys 003.png|Custom piece (MUGLER) 1st Televised Acceptance 008.png|Custom piece (MUGLER) Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 009.png|Custom piece (MUGLER) Mugler2011aw02.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) A3b66acae243f655d62f2279de51fb95screen.jpg|(Dinu Bodiciu) Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2011 Couture Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Thierry Mugler Denim Jacket.jpg|Custom piece (NOBLE for MUGLER) GaGa CondomOutfit2.jpg|Condom Outfit (MUGLER and Atsuko Kudo) Stained Glass Window Dress.png|Stain Glass Window Dress (Petra Storrs) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png|(Alexander McQueen) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 045.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) 00140m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) 00180m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 042.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 036.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 038.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 020.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 034.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Thierry-mugler-fall-2011-mens-latex-coat-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Custom Made 2011 Sally LaPoint.png|Custom piece (Sally LaPointe) Alex noble gaga judas heart.jpg|Custom piece (Alex Noble) Francesco Scognamiglio Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Francesco Scognamiglio) MayaHansen.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Maya Hansen) Lever2.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (LeVer Couture) Christian Lacroix Fall 2008 Couture Bride Gown.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2008 Couture White Dress With Black Vest.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2001 Couture Jumpsuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2001 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2011 Mens Waistcoat.jpg|Menswear 2011 (Christian Lacroix) Moschino Fall 2011 RTW Gold Trousers.jpg|Winter 2011 (Moschino) Jac Langheim Latex Bodysuit.jpg|Custom piece (Jac Langheim) Jac Langheim Latex Cropped Jacket.png|Custom piece (Jac Langheim) Thierry Mugler Denim Jacket.jpg|(Alex Noble) Irina Shaposhnikova 2009 Crystallographica Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Shaposhnikova) ViktorRolf2.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Viktor & Rolf) HMS_Latex.jpg|(HMS Latex) Void_of_Course_(4).jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Void of Course) IMG 6365.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Void of Course) Balmain1.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Balmain) Philip Armstrong Chain Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Philip Armstrong) Liz Black Circle Bow Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Liz Black) House of Harlot Odette Mini-Trench Coat.jpg|(House of Harlot) House of Harlot Lynne Skirt.jpg|(House of Harlot) House of Harlot Claire Bra.jpg|(House of Harlot) Vuitton-SS-2011-bicolore.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Louis Vuitton) 00300m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Dior) Valentino AW 2011 Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Valentino) ss11_6.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Fanny and Jessy) ss11_3.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Fanny and Jessy) 257369_191493610903095_166225243429932_549468_4694864_o.jpg|(House of Etiquette) Alexandre Herchcovitch Fall 2011 Outfit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexandre Herchcovitch) IRIS-VAN-HERPEN-FALL-2011-HAUTE-COUTURE-PODIUM-008 runway.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Iris van Herpen) house-of-etiquette-lydia-bodysuit-profile.jpg|(House of Etiquette) 229037_181246335261156_166225243429932_480965_6252421_n.jpg|(House of Etiquette) 016m.jpg|Resort 2012 (Valentino) Sally-lapointe-robin-hood2.jpg|Custom (Sally LaPointe) Sally-lapointe-jacket.jpg|Custom (Sally LaPointe) Sally FW runway-21.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Sally LaPointe) Sally FW runway-20.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Sally LaPointe) Haider Ackerman Spring 2011 Oregon Vest.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) Tex Saverio Spring 2011 Black Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Tex Saverio) Norma Kamali Zig Zag Suit.png|(Norma Kamali) Off the Shoulder Lace Fishtail Gown.png|(Norma Kamali) Roggykei Psycho Blind Dress.jpg|Psycho (Roggykei) Roggykei Psycho Dress.jpg|Psycho (Roggykei) Saphir East Circle Leather Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Saphir East) Lydia Delgado Spring 2011 Garden in Love collection dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Lydia Delgado) Mandy Coon Fall 2011 Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Mandy Coon) Agatha Hambi Dress.jpg|Art and Design Degree Show 2011 (Agatha Hambi) Camilla and Marc Double Forward Pants.jpg|Pre 2011 (Camilla and Marc) Gaga at KAT 103.7.jpg|Ecstasy (Eddie Gavriilidis) Anna Leike dress.jpg|Sleep Paralysis (Ania Leike) Salvatore Ferragamo Fall 2011 RTW Houndstooth Print Longsleeve Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Salvatore Ferragamo) Category:Fashion